Failed Love
by Herm84
Summary: Herm ist jung und Lehrerin in Hogwarts.Da begenet sie ihrer großen Liebe, doch diese Liebe hat keine Zukunft!HGSS Story! Please R&R!ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Der Anfang vom Ende

Das ist das andere Projekt neben _„KANN ES LIEBE SEIN?"_

Es ist aber auch nur eine Short-fic. von daher! *g*

Titel: Failed love

Sumary Hermine wacht Morgens auf und hatte schon wieder einen Alptraum. Als sie duschen geht, lässt sie die früheren Ereignisse noch mal Revuepassieren... Sie kommt mit diesen Ereignissen nicht klar, muss aber mit ihnen leben! Am gleichen Tag bekommt sie einen Brief, von einer Person, die sie mal geliebt hatte und immer noch liebt... was soll sie bloß tun? Kann sie ihm verzeihen?

(nicht gut zusammengefasst, dass muss ich zugeben...sorry...lest einfach! *g*)

Widmung: Meiner lieben Freundin Ralna M und noch an alle lieben Sev und Herm Anhänger! (z.b BlackAngel8, Amalyinchen, Curlylein u.s.w.) IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN! *knuddel* 

Es handelt sich hier um eine Herm/Sev Story... ich habe sie relativ traurig geschrieben, also bitte hinterher nicht beschweren! Es wird nur 2 Chapter geben! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!

Wie immer gehört mir hier nix! *heul* Aber so ist das Leben...

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! Hoffe es gefällt euch! :)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_Failed Love_**

Hermine schreckte hoch. Völlig verwirrt und schweißgebadet schaute sie sich um. Sie atmete hastig ein und aus und sie spürte wie ihr Herz in ihrer Brust pochte, als ob es raus wolle. Hermine versuchte sich zu beruhigen und strich sich den Schweißvon der Stirn. 

Hermine konnte durch den Schlitz zwischen den schweren Vorhängen erkennen, dass die Sonne die Länderein von Hogwarts schon in einem hellen Gelb gefärbt hatte und es höchste Zeit war aufzustehen, da es bald Frühstück geben würde und sie vorher noch unbedingt duschen musste! 

Also schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und trottete zum Bad. Hermine ließ ihr Schlafgewand elegant ihre Schultern runter gleiten und stelle das Wasser an. 

Sie schaute noch kurz in den Spiegel und erschrak leicht. Ihre Augenlider hingen schwer herunter, dicke, schwarze Augenringe zierten ihr Gesicht und ihre Haut war mehr als bleich...

'Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Sonne?'

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei stellte sie sich unter das heiße Wasser das gnadenlos auf sie einprasselte

^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°

Lostinthoughts:

Es war wieder einer dieser Träume gewesen, aber warum wunderte sich Hermine überhaupt noch? Sie träumte es jede Nacht seit genau einem Jahr und immer wieder riss es sie aus dem Schlaf. Sie war nun 23 Jahre alt und arbeitet als Lehrerin in Hogwarts. 

Hermine hatte damals natürlich Hogwarts mit Bestauszeichnung verlassen und ging studieren. Ron hatte im Ministerium angefangen zu arbeiten und Harry wurde wie erwartet Auror.

Sie war bis dato schon 4 Jahre mit Ron zusammen gewesen als sie als neue Lehrerin für „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Natürlich wurde sie von allen freundlich emfangen, außer ihr alter egoistischer und über aus Strenger Ex-Lehrer Severus Snape. Warum war Hermine natürlich sofort klar! Snape durfte immer noch nicht das Fach unterrichten und nun tat es auch noch einer seiner Gehassten Ex- Schülerinnen. Es war damals nicht einfach für sie gewesen, als sie mit 21 Jahren nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, und daran hatte Snape nicht wenig Schuld. Dazu kam noch. dass sie beim Essen am Tisch neben ihm sitzen musste und so 3 mal am Tag seine Laune hilflos ausgesetzt war. Er hatte immer einen Dummen und sarkastischen Spruch auf Lager so, dass das Essen für Hermine jedes Mal zur Qual wurde.

Als Hermine erst ein halbes Jahr unterrichtet hatte kam der Dunkle Lord überraschend stark zurück. In dieser Zeit sah Snape sehr mitgenommen aus und sie sah in selten ohne tiefe Augenringe. Aber sie hatte es einfach nicht gekümmert! Warum auch? Hermine hatte ihre eigenen Probleme gehabt. 

Ron gefiel es nicht das sie in Hogwarts war, so konnten sie sich sehr selten sehen, sie hingegen tat diese kleine Distanz sehr gut. Hermine wollte schon immer ihr Leben selbst leben und ordnen, was Ron in den 4 Jahren nie begriffen hatte, denn er griff immer aktiv in ihre Entscheidungen ein. Doch als es um die Stelle in Hogwarts ging, hatte sie nichts und niemanden gefragt, sondern war einfach gegangen.

Hermine hatte so viel in Hogwarts zu tun, dass sie Ron schon fast vergessen hatte und ihre Liebe anscheinend abschwächte. Die Kinder mussten gegen den Kampf gerüstete sein, grade da Lord Voldemort zurück kam. Das war im Moment ihre Aufgabe gewesen und nicht ihre Beziehung! Hermine arbeitete wirklich hart und schlief oft über ihre Büchern ein, so das sie fast schon so aussah wie Snape.

Hermine machte dann überraschend an ihren 22 Geburtstag mit Ron Schluss, sie sagte ihm das ihre Liebe zu ihm nicht mehr für eine Beziehung reichte. Er hatte wohl genauso empfunden, denn er machte ihr keine Szene und so beschlossen sie Freunde zu bleiben, wie sie es schon zu Hogwortszeiten waren.

Es wusste wohl nur Hermine warum sie wirklich Schluss machte. Natürlich war es so gewesen das die Liebe nicht mehr gereicht hatte... aber dazu kam das ihre Gefühle einem anderen gehörten, aber das hatte sie niemanden erzählt, sie hätten es sowieso nie verstanden!

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'Flaschabck*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

„Was wollen sie Miss Granger? Sie sehen doch das ich hier hoch konzentriert Arbeiten muss!"

„Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor, aber ich soll den Wolfstrank für Prof. Lupin holen! Er ist schon heute eingetroffen und morgen abend ist doch Vollmond!"

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl... Sie stand hilflos mitten im Kerker. Es roch nach schweren Kräutern und ein leichter Dunst legte sich auf ihre Haut. Hermine fummelte nervös an ihren Umhang rum und versuchte nicht all zu nervös rüber zu kommen, denn das war der schwerste Fehler den man begehen konnte. Wenn man in seinem Revier in seinen Räumen ihn um etwas bittet will und einigermaßen heil wieder raus kommen wollte, sollte man auf einiges gefasst sein und nicht nervös. Anscheinend gelang es ihr nicht...

Snape hasste es wenn er hochkonzentriert arbeitete und dann von irgendeiner Göre... Frau... gestört wurde. Deshalb lebte er wohl auch alleine. Und die letzte die er sehen wollte war Hermine Granger. Er hatte es sich schon selber eingestehen müssen, dass er sich in diese Gryffindor verliebt hatte... In eine Frau die ihn nur genervt hatte und immer noch nervte... eine Frau die ihm SEIN Fach weggenommen hatte... eine Frau die so unheimlich schön war, dass er es nicht in Worte fassen konnte und wollte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie ihm das passiert war. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es ihm in diesem Alter nicht mehr passieren könnte, er hatte schon zu viel mitgemacht, damals mit Lily... und doch hätte er es besser wissen müssen! Er ärgerte sich jetzt, dass er damals an seinem „Anti-amatoriusum" nicht weiter gearbeitet hatte, aber warum auch? Er hatte gedacht, er würde es nie wieder brauchen!

Und dann stand vor einem halben Jahr dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf vor ihm, mit ihren zimtfarbenen Augen, den leicht gelockten nussbraunen Haaren, mit dieser zarten Haut und dieser Duft der von ihr ausging machte ihn verrückt! Warum musste sie auch grade neben ihm sitzen? 

Natürlich hatte er versucht so zu sein wie immer: Kalt, zynisch, mürrisch, sarkastisch und abweisend, denn seine jahrelange aufgebaute Mauer, sollte erhalten bleiben. Der Schmerz von damals war zu heftig gewesen und das schlimmste was er je durchgemacht hatte... Liebe... er hasste es und empfand es als eine überflüssige Sache...

Wozu Gefühle? Wenn man seinen Kopf und seinen Verstand hatte?

Hermine räusperte sich.

„Prof. Snape? Ich störe wirklich ungern, aber kann ich den Trank jetzt haben? Ich muss wieder nach oben!"

Sie hatte ihn total aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und das war ihm etwas peinlich, doch er überspielte es gekonnt.

„Ja Miss Granger! Wie sie sehen arbeite ich grade! Kommen sie später wieder!" 

Er versuchte es so kalt wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Aber Prof. Snape sie sind nicht der einzige Mensch der arbeiten muss! Ich habe noch eine menge zu erledigen und kann nicht kommen wann es ihnen passt!"

Er blickte zum ersten mal hoch.

„Das ist rührend Miss Granger, wirklich! Vielleicht sind sie ja mit ihrer Aufgabe als Lehrerin etwas überfordert! Und jetzt lassen sie mich in Ruhe und gehen!"

Er blickte die eiskalt an, doch sie hielt seinen Blick stand.

Er schürzte leicht die Lippen.

„Hören sie schlecht? Ich habe gesagt RAUS und zwar SOFORT!"

Er sah wie die Wut in ihr Hochkam. Er hatte gehofft das sie so reagiert, denn er wollte nichts anderes als das sie ihn hasste.

Es würde niemals gut gehen... Sie dürfte sich nie auf ihn einlassen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, Voldemort hätte es rausbekommen und es nicht geduldet! Nicht das er Angst vor seiner Strafe hatte. Nein, im Gegenteil, er war es schon gewohnt. Aber Voldemort würde sie quälen... als Sklavien halten... misshandeln.. und wenn sie Glück hatte irgendwann schnell töten. Das würde er nicht aushalten können!

„Sie sind eine ignorante, kalte, mürrische und gemeine Person ohne jegliche Gefühle!"

Er erhob sich von seiner Arbeit und trat arrogant auf Hermine zu. Er blieb nur Zentimeter vor ihr stehen.

Er lächelte spöttisch und seine Stimme klang um einige Nuancen heller.

„Sind sie jetzt fertig Miss Granger?" fragte er trocken.

Hermine blickte ihm in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie waren so unergründlich wie er selber... und doch so faszinierend.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Sie tun mir leid!"

„Warum? Weil ich ein Ex-Todesser bin? Oder weil ich Menschen gegen meinen Willen töten musste? Weil ich jeden Tag mein Leben auf's Spiel setzte damit sie jeden Morgen friedlich aufwachen können? Oder weil die Nächte für mich am schlimmsten sind, weil ich immer wieder diese furchtbaren Alpträume hoch kommen? Oder weil ich schon schmerzen ertragen habe die sie niemals spüren werden? Weil mein Leben ein einziges Schwarzes Loch ist, das schon seit meiner Geburt zum Scheitern verurteilt war? Oder weil ich mit meinem Leben nicht glücklich bin? Oder weil ich einsam bin? Weil mir eine Frau das Herz gebrochen hat? Oder weil ich sie Liebe?..."

Er brach abrupt ab... und er hätte sich gewünscht das der Boden sich öffnet und ihn für immer verschluckt. Wie konnte er nur so achtlos sein und sich so dazu verleiten lassen? Er hatte ihr grade indirekt seine Liebe gestanden, dass hätte niemals passieren dürfen! Wieder einen Grund mehr sich zu hassen.

Hermine stand einfach nur da... ‚Oder weil ich sie Liebe?'... hallte es immer wieder durch ihren Kopf... Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass Severus Snape das grade wirklich gesagt hatte! Sie war die Rationalität in Person, aber diese Aussage hatte grade ihr gesamtes Gefühlswesen durcheinander gebracht! 

Wie sollte sie reagieren? Gehen und nichts sagen? Für immer hier stehen bleiben und in seine Augen schauen? Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt! Mit solchen Emotionen... es waren nur 5 Wörter gewesen, aber in diesen Wörtern fiel das Wort Liebe und das aus seinem Mund. Das war für Hermine Emotionen pur...

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie da gestanden hatten und sich einfach nur angeschaut hatten. Er hätte am liebsten weggeguckt aber er konnte einfach nicht!

Er wusste nicht warum, aber Hermine überwandte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte waren ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen. Sie zog ihm sanft an sich und er spürte die Wärme die von ihr aus ging. Ihre Zunge glitt in seine Mundhöhle und traf dort seine. Er atmete ihren verführerischen Duft ein und fühlte sich so glücklich in wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie unterbrach für eine kurze Weile den Kuss schaute ihn verschmilzt an und flüsterte:" Zu mir oder zu dir?"

Er war erst etwas irritiert, fing sich dann aber wieder, lächelte leicht und zog Hermine sanft hinter sich her in seine Privatgemächer...

Severus spürte wie sie sich an ihn kuschelte, er roch den Duft ihrer Haare und strich ihr über die zarte Haut. Es war schon Morgen aber es störte ihn nicht. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben hatte er durchgeschlafen... ohne jegliche Alpträume.

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

**'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'***Flashback Ende'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Das heiße Wasser prasselte immer noch erbarmungslos auf sie ein. Hermine war mittlerweile auf den Boden der Dusche gerutscht. Ihre salzigen Tränen mischten sich mit dem heißen Wasser und sie schluchzte heftig. 

Sie hatten sich in dieser Nacht geliebt und sich ewige Liebe geschworen. Nie wollten sie auseinander gehen... doch er ging...

Das war genau ein Jahr her und Hermine bereitete es immer wieder einen tiefen Schmerz. Sie hatte dann jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz wie Glas zerbricht... dass sich eine Hand um ihr Herz legt und zu drückt bis es aufhört zu schlagen. Ihre Seele war seit dieser Sache abgestumpft. Sie empfand keine glücklichen Gefühle mehr, geschweige den Liebe... es war seine Schuld gewesen, sie hatte ihn doch so geliebt und sie war so glücklich mit ihm. Alles war anders gewesen... anders als mit Ron. Sie wusste er oder keiner...

Nach einer Ewigkeit rappelte sich Hermine wieder auf. Ihre Haut wurde schon leicht schrumpelig und das heiße Wasser brannte sich in ihre Haut.

Als sie das Wasser abgestellt hatte, sank sie auf den Badewannenrand und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie weinte wieder bitterlich... es war nichts neues, den solche Emotionsausbrüche hatte sie öfters. 

Als sie keine Tränen mehr vergießen konnte, zog sie sich langsam an. Ihre Haare hingen ihr Nass und schwer über den Schultern und ihre Haut war immer noch eingefallen. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht, schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr bemüht sich zurecht zu machen... Sie zog wie immer ihren schwarzen Rock an, ihre schwarzen Stiefel, wie auch ihren Schwarzen Pullover und ihren Schwarzen Umhang an.

Es war definitiv zu spät zum Frühstück, also ging Hermine direkt in Richtung Lehrerzimmer um sich vor den Unterricht noch einen Kaffee zu gönnen und zu warten bis sich ihre verweinten Augen wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. So konnte sie sich nicht den Schülern zeigen, die wenigen die übrig geblieben waren, hatten genug schlimmes erlebt!

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht das sich noch so spät ein Lehrer in das Lehrerzimmer verirren würde. Kurz glaubte sie seine Gestallt zu erkennen, aber ernüchternd musste sie feststellen das es nur Albus Dumbeldore war.

Schnell richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Kaffeetasse. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust noch mit Dumbledore zu Reden... 

„Hermine?" fragte er leise, aber kräftig genug das sie es genau verstanden hatte.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und schaute dann zu Dumbledore hoch.

„Ja, bitte? Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?"

Er sah sofort dass sie wieder geweint hatte, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht  einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie war nicht mehr die gleiche Gewesen! Verschwunden war das kleine Gryffindor Mädchen mit den Hassenzähnen und den Buschigem haar die alles wissen wollte. Nein, dass war sie schon lange nicht mehr...

„Ich habe einen Brief für dich...!"

Er stockte...

„Für mich? Von wem?"

„Nun ja... von Severus... Ich habe ihn gestern besucht!"

Hermine verlor nun die restliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und sie schloss wieder ihre Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht vor Albus weinen! Sie schluckte kurz und öffnete sie wieder.

„Was will er von mir?" versuchte sie emotionslos zu fragen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Er sagte nur ich soll dir diesen Brief überreichen und sicher gehen das du ihn auch liest!"

Er hielt ihr ein Brief entgegen, den Hermine Wortlos annahm.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie noch, bevor Albus das Zimmer verließ.

Hermine wandte den Brief immer wieder und nahm in von der einen zu anderen Hand. Es war ein schäbiges Papier und sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt den Brief einfach zu zerreißen. Doch Schließlich übermannte sie die Neugier und so öffnete sie den Brief:

Hermine,

Ich weiß das es für dich überraschen kommt, dass ich nach einem Jahr wieder Kontakt zu dir suche. Ich möchte mich für alles, was passiert ist entschuldigen. Ich hätte es damals einfach besser wissen müssen, aber dazu ist es nun zu spät! 

Ich war es auch, der dir durch einen Brief mitteilen ließ, dass du mich nicht suchen sollst und mich einfach in Ruhe lassen sollst!

Ich weiß das ich dir sehr wehgetan habe und du mich wohl nie wieder sehen möchtest! Aber ich habe eine letzte bitte an dich...

Ich befinde mich seit einem Jahr in Askaban und warte auf meine Hinrichtung.

Sie haben mich damals hier her gebracht, weil ich in den Augen von Fudge ein Todesser war und ein Verräter noch dazu. Auch Albus konnte an seiner Meinung nichts mehr ändern!

Heute ist der Tag gekommen, wo mein Urteil vollstreckt werden soll... Ich möchte dich bitten, Hermine, dass du kommst! Ich möchte dich ein letztes mal sehen und ich möchte versuchen dir alles zu erklären!

S.S

Hermine ließ das Pergamentblatt zu Boden fallen. Wieder spürte sie wie ihr heiße Tränen die Wange runter liefen. 

Er war damals einfach verschwunden, nach dem Voldemort von Harry entgültig zu den Verdammten geschickt worden war. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen... durfte ihn nicht mehr lieben. Er war einfach weg, und dann kam einige Tage später dieser Brief...

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich habe dich nie geliebt und will dich nie wieder sehen! Such mich erst gar nicht, den du wirst mich nicht finden!"

Genau das waren seine Worte gewesen und nie war Hermine darüber hinweg gekommen...

Und was war jetzt? Heute erfuhr sie einfach so das er seit einem Jahr in Askaban saß... alleine... ohne jeglichen halt... Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf würde platzen. Die ganzen Ereignisse strömten auf sie ein und erst langsam begriff sie, dass er sterben würde...

Was sollte sie tun? Sie musste erst mal über diese Ereignisse nachdenken, aber wie? Die Zeit lief ihr davon. Hermine musste sich jetzt entscheiden... 

Gehen oder nicht gehen? Wie sollte sie ihm gegen über treten? Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Wie viel zeit hatte sie noch? Würde sie zu spät kommen?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

So, meine Damen... das war das erste Chapter!

Ich würde mich supi doll über eure Meinung freuen! Egal ob Kritik oder Lob... ob lang oder kurz... schreibt irgendwas! *g*

Ich muss wissen ob es sich lohnt das 2 Chapter zu schreiben, wenn net lass ich es nämlich bleiben! 

Danke im vor raus!:) 

Eure

HERM.!^^


	2. Das Ende vom Anfang

Oh ma. Leutz, es tut mir so unendlich Leid das ich erst jetzt das 2 und letzte Chapter on Stelle! Dabei hatte ich es schon ne ganze Weile fertig, aber es wollte keine haben! *g* MEGA SORRY an alle dir drauf gewartet haben!!!!!!!

Jetzt habt ihr was zu Lesen, vielleicht fällt das warten auf den nächsten Sonntag etwas Leichter... ;)))))

_RavannaVen_: Danke für dein Rev.! Tut mir leid das du solange warten musstes! Hoffe das warten hat sich gelohnt?!

_Curlylein_: Hi Sweety! Sorry dat es sooooo Mega spät kommt! Solange hab ich euch noch nie warten lassen! _*in Deckung geh*_ Aber ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt?! Hey, was los? Du hast ne schreib Blockade? Wie kommst?  _*mega Keks reich* *tröst*_ Kopf hoch, dass wird schon wieder das passiert jeden großen Meister mal und hey, wer is hier der größte Meister was Sev/Herm angeht?? SCHARF NACHDENKEN! DU Sweetheart! Du schaffst das schon! _*immer an dich glauben wird*_ Ich werde bis in alle Ewigkeit auf „dich" warten! :)

HDL 

_Eisblume: _Danke für dein Rev.! Hat mich aufgebaut! :) Auch hier ein FETTES SORRY das es sooo lange gedauert hat! _*schäm*_

_Besserweis:_ Auch dir Danke! Hm.. ja war net wirklich schnell... tut mir wirklich leid!!!!

_Jada:_ _*Taschentuchreich*_ Sorry, 1. das es so lange gedauert hat 2. das ich dich zum weinen gebacht hab! Wollt ich net... befürchte nur das es bei dem letzten Chap. Net anders seien wird... _*imvorauströst*_

_OflowerO:_ Hey du! :) Sag nichts… ich weiß es hat EWIG gedauert… ähm, es wird hier ZIEMLICH traurig... freu mich trotzdem immer wenn du etwas von mir leist! _*Knuddel*_

HDL 

_Nachschatten:_Mh... irgendwie sind Cliffs. Meine Stärke! _*Lach*_ Und es tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat! _*mega schäm*_ Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem!

_Anyanka3:_ Hey sweey! :) Freut mich das du den Weg zu "Failed Love" Gefunden hast und habe versucht Wiederholungen zu vermeiden! Hoffe das es net zu lange her ist, dass du es net mehr liest! ;) 

HDL 

Vengari: Die „klene" _*g*_ Vengari! :) Auch hier kommt Sev. Nicht wirklich gut weg... Leider...! Aber is halt nen DRAMA! Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem! :)

HDL 

_LionSnape_: Ja... ähm, schnell nicht wirklich aber ich hab das 2 Chapter gepostet! Hoffe es gefällt dir! :)

Mr.Crouch'sDaughter: Ups... hoffe du warst net zu Depri wegen meiner Story! _*sorgen mach*_ Ne, gibt wohl nicht wirklich ein Happyend... sorry... Warum Sev so gemein zu Herm war wird hoffentlich im ersten Abschnitt klar gestellt!

Ich hoffe das ich immer noch deine Aufmerksamkeit habe? *gg*  
(_Ich liebe deine „Dancing" Story, leutz, ihr solltet sie wirklich lesen! Ich war fast am heuln und dass heißt schon was bei mir *g*)_

_Amalyinchen: __*tröst* _Hoffe das du nict zu arg Weinen musst zum Ende hin, ich war wirklich etwas "Depri." Drauf als ich das letzte Chapter geschrieben habe... Danke für deine vielen Komplimente! Ich liebe deine Revs. ;) !

Ich befürchte das du bei dem Chapter net weniger Leidest...

_(ICH mach Sorgen um sie/dich! Weiß einer wo sie/du abgeblieben bist? Schon lange nichts von ihr/dir gehört!! Was los? Zeig das du noch Lebst!!!!!!)  
_**HDL**

SO, jetzt is der Vorspann mal wieder fast so lang wie die Story selber -_-''! Aber egal... ich mach das gern! _*g*_

Nun jut, hier is also das ALLER ALLER ALLER Letze Chapter... hab ja gesagt das es nur 2 gibt! Und da hilf auch kein Betteln! (_ok, irgendwie könnte man da auch net viel zu schreiben)_

NICH MAL DANKE AN ALLE FÜR EURE AUFBAUENDEN REVS.!!!!!!!

Ich möchte hier noch eben kurz **RALNA.M **erwähnen... _*hug you so much*_ **HDL**

UND!! _*trommel wirbel_* **LeakyC** meine süße BeTa-Leserin die sich den ganzen schund reinziehen muss und meine super Mega Fehler ausbügelt! Sie is wirklich ein SCHATZ! _*knuddel*_  und schon unersetzt bar! :)**HDL******

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-**

****

**Failed Love:**

Die Kerzen erhellten den Raum nur schwach und Hermine fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Warum sie gekommen war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, aber als diese Kreaturen Hermine in diesem Raum geführt hatten, wollte sie wieder gehen.

'Immerhin sind es keine Dementoren!', dachte Hermine als sie die Wesen an der Tür betrachtete. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Er war nicht sonderlich groß und es gab auch keine Fenster. Die Wände waren feucht und moderig . Im gesamten Raum gab es nichts weiter, außer einem schäbigen Holztisch und zwei passenden Stühlen. Auf einem dieser besagten Stühle saß Hermine und wartete auf ihn. 

Plötzlich ging die schwere Eisentür auf und zwei dieser Kreaturen stießen eine große und hagere Person in den Raum. Hermine schaute nicht auf, sondern starrte weiter auf den Tisch. Sie hörte, wie die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde und die Person sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Es entstand eine unerträglich Stille und Hermine wäre am liebsten rausgerannt. Sie hatte Angst.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist!", durchschnitt er die Stille und zum ersten Mal blickte sie hoch zu ihm. 

Seine schwarzen Haare gingen ihm etwas über die Schultern, er war blass und tiefe Augenringe zierten sein markantes Gesicht. Er blickte sie mit leeren, nichtssagenden Augen an. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von seinem Stolz, seiner Würde oder vom Glanz seiner Augen.

„Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier. Ich möchte diese Sache ein für alle mal abschließen! Sag mir, was hast du getan, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte Hermine mit verletzter Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir angetan habe!"

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Nur ein Lebenszeichen?"

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun! Nachdem Voldemort vernichtet wurde, schnappten mich Auroren in meiner Todesser-Kluft... ich habe versucht, alles zu erklären, keiner glaubte mir, nur Albus!" Bei seinen Worten wollte er Hermines Hand ergreifen, die auf dem Tisch lag, doch sie zog sie zurück. Hermine wollte nicht, dass er sie berührte...

„Du wolltest mir nicht wehtun? Das ist dir leider nicht gelungen!", sagte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Jede Nacht lag ich wach... wegen dir. Habe auf dich gewartet, auf ein Zeichen von dir! Du warst einfach weg, verschwunden und keiner wusste, wo du warst! Und zum Schluss kam dieser Brief...", Die letzten Worte hatte Hermine nur geflüstert, zu tief saß der Schmerz.

„Ich hielt es für das Beste!", sagte er genauso leise wie vorher Hermine.

„Was? Mir zu sagen, dass ich dir nie etwas bedeutet habe? Das alles für dich zwar sehr amüsant war, du jetzt aber keine Lust mehr hattest? Dass du kein Interesse mehr, ich zitiere, an dem lästigen Gryffindor Schlammblut hattest? Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh du mir damit getan hast? Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen, ich habe dich geliebt, Severus!"

Er sah direkt in ihre Augen und vernahm ihre Enttäuschung, ihre Wut, ihre Trauer und ihren unendlichen Schmerz.

„Sieh dich an, dein Spiegelbild, bist vom Leben so gezeichnet! Ich hatte geglaubt, dass Du mir vertraust, ich wäre für dich da gewesen!"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du das alles mit machst! Ich wollte das du ein normales Leben führst! Sicher, ohne Schmerz! Bei deinen Freunden, deiner Familie! Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst, es reicht, wenn einer von uns leiden muss!"

Hermine spürte, wie die blanke Wut in ihr hochkam...

„Das ist typisch für dich! Meinst du, ich habe nicht gelitten? Ron, Ginny, Fred, George sind Tod und sogar meine Eltern hat er nicht verschont! Harry reist durch die Welt, es ist seine Art alles zu verarbeiten. Ich habe ihn schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen... Die Menschen, die mir was bedeutet haben im Leben, sind also entweder tot oder unauffindbar! Der einzige Halt in meinem Leben warst du... dachte ich zumindest! Du warst für mich alles! Ich wäre mit dir gegangen, egal wohin, Hauptsache bei dir, der Person, die mich bedingungslos liebte! Und jetzt? Erfahre ich, dass du in Askaban sitzt und hingerichtet wirst! Das ist nicht fair!"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr vor Wut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie unterdrückte sie, sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor ihm!

Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Was war so falsch gewesen, ihr nichts zu sagen und ihr ein beschauliches Leben zu gewährleisten?

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, die Frau eines in Askaban sitzenden Todessers zu sein? Wolltest du das?" Er hatte es schon fast geschrieen.

„Ja!", flüsterte Hermine, dann stand sie auf und trat an die schwere Eisentür...

„Lasst mich raus! Ich bin fertig!"

Die Tür öffnete sich. 

"War das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?", fragte Hermine mit erstickender Stimme und trat aus dem Raum.

Severus blieb allein zurück. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und er spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Brust. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass sie kommen würde, ihm um den Hals fallen würde und mit ihm die letzten Stunden seines Lebens verbringen würde? 

Sie war genauso schön wie vor einem Jahr, nur das Feuer in ihren Auge hatte er schmerzlich vermisst. Jetzt waren sie stumpf gewesen... alles war seine Schuld! Es war von Anfang an sinnlos gewesen, ihre ganze Liebe! Warum hatte er sich dazu verleiten lassen? Es hätte so vieles erleichtert und doch war er dankbar gewesen, für jede Minute, die er mit ihr verbringen durfte! Er liebte sie... er liebte sie wie keine Frau zuvor und doch hatte er wieder alles falsch gemacht! Wie immer! Er hatte immer die falsche Wahl getroffen... Er wurde Todesser, um Ansehen zu gewinnen und nicht mehr der von allen gehasste, kleine, schmierige Slytherin zu sein, er wurde Spion, um seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen, dafür saß er nun in Askaban. Er hatte einmal seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und was hatte er damit angerichtet? Zwei gebrochene Herzen! Er hoffte, dass wenigstens sein Tod etwas Gutes hatte und Hermine ihn irgendwann verstehen würde.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dagesessen hatte, als die Tür aufging. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, sie würde zurückkommen... 

„Es ist soweit, Snape! Wir bringen Sie jetzt ins Ministerium, wo das Urteil vollstreckt wird!"

Er nickte nur, stand auf und folgte bedingungslos den zwei Auroren, die ihn aus Askabans Gängen führten.

Sie hatten einen Portschlüssel benutzt, um Severus zum Ministerium zu bringen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, bekam von seiner Umgebung nicht viel mit. Ihn beschäftigte nur Hermine. Wie in dem ganzen Jahr zuvor auch. 

Sie führten Severus durch einen hell erleuchteten Flur, das Licht brannte in seinen Augen. Er war solch grelles Licht nicht mehr gewohnt. 

Severus vernahm einen relativ lauten Knall und plötzlich blieben sie ruckartig stehen.

Er blickte auf und starrte in die freundlichen, hellblauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Er hielt den Auroren eine Pergamentrolle unter die Nase und lächelte Severus aufmunternd entgegen.

„Ich verstehe nicht?", fing einer der Auroren an. 

„Was verstehen Sie daran nicht?", fragte Albus lächelnd.

„Wir haben den Auftrag, Severus Snape zum Hinrichtungsraum zu bringen! Und nicht in den Besucherraum!"

„Wie Sie sehen, meine Herren, ist dies eine Ausnahmegenehmigung von Cornelius Fudge höchstpersönlich! Was ist also daran nicht zu verstehen?"

Severus verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging! Er blickte Albus fragend an.

„Also, bringen Sie ihn bitte zu diesem Zimmer!", bat Albus freundlich.

Grimmig, aber ohne einen Ton zu sagen, führten die Auroren Severus zu dem besagten Zimmer, am Ende des Flurs.

„Und nun können Sie gehen, meine Herren! Ich kümmere mich nun um ihn!"

Die Auroren schauten misstrauisch, wollten sich dennoch nicht mit Albus Dumbledore anlegen.

Als sie endlich alleine waren, wandte sich Albus zu Severus. 

„Was soll das alles, Albus?", fragte er leicht verbittert.

„Das wirst du schon sehen!"

Albus machte die Tür auf und zeigte Severus durch ein Nicken, dass er eintreten sollte.

Er betrat den Raum etwas mürrisch, doch als sein Blick zu der Person am anderen Ende des Raums fiel, blinzelte er kaum merklich, denn er konnte nicht glauben, wer da stand. 

Hermine trat auf Severus zu und blieb nur einige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Er hielt es für eine Illusion, sie konnte nicht da sein, nicht, nachdem sie einfach gegangen war. 

Hermine blickte in seine schwarzen Augen und stand einfach nur da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er erkannte sofort wieder das Feuer in ihren Augen, was er vor ein paar Stunden so sehr vermisst hatte. Man hörte nichts, außer dem aufgeregten Atem zweier Liebender, die nicht wussten, was sie von dieser Situation zu halten hatten. Severus wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine legte ihm behutsam den Finger auf dem Mund und brachte ihm zum Schweigen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Stattdessen ergriff sie seine Hand, flüsterte zart: "Berühr mich!", und führte sie zu ihrer Brust.

Er wusste nicht, was hier geschah, was sie hier wollte, was sie erwartete. Doch bevor er mehr darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf seine rauen und kalten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie verfielen in einen_ tiefen Kuss. Seine Hand immer noch auf ihre Brust ruhend. Denn er hatte Angst sie loszulassen und wie so oft einfach aufzuwachen, um festzustellen, dass er alleine in seiner Zelle lag. _Sie küssten sich immer fordernder, leidenschaftlicher, wobei Hermine nervös versuchte , seinen inzwischen verschlissenen und ramponierten Umhang zu öffnen. Er schob sie sanft von sich und öffnete seinen Umhang selber, während Hermines Blick durch den Raum glitt und er ein: "Lectulus" venahm. (kann kein Latein und weiß nicht ob das Grammatisch Richtig ist...) 

An der Stelle, wo der Tisch gestanden hatte, erschien ein kuscheliges und samtweiches Bett. Hermine drehte sich um und schenkte ihm ein begieriges Lächeln. Er erwiderte es, ging zu ihr und öffnete ihren Umhang...

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, warum sie da war, er war einfach froh, dass sie jetzt an seiner Seite war und er seine letzten Stunden mit ihr verbringen konnte, mit der Frau, die er liebte. 

Hermine zog ihn fordert auf's Bett, wobei sie ihm erwartungsvoll das schmutzige Hemd, sowie die Hose auszog.

Seine Hand schob sich unter ihren Pullover  und streichelte sanft ihre zarte Haut. Nachdem der Pullover und einige andere Kleidungstücke Hermines Körper verlassen hatten, küsste er ihren Hals, ihr Schulterblatt, liebkoste ihre Brust und ihren Bauchnabel. Er genoss ihr heißeres Keuchen und liebkoste sie nur noch intensiver....

_Sie liebten sich diese Nacht mehrmals und wie niemals zu vor, voller Leidenschaft, Sehnsucht und im Bewusstsein, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief, bis Hermine sich erschöpft aber überglücklich sich an seinen Körper kuschelte und seine Wärme genoss._

„Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben!", sagte er, während er ihr über das braune Haar strich.

„Ich dich auch", nuschelte Hermine halb im Schlaf.

Severus spürte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und konnte ihren Herzschlag förmlich hören. Er atmete ihren süßlichen und betörenden Duft tief ein, so, als ob er Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren, zu vergessen. Seine Hand wanderte zart ihren Rücken hinunter, wobei Hermine sich noch enger und näher an ihn kuschelte, soweit das noch möglich war.

Er fühlte sich rundum glücklich, glücklicher als jemals zuvor. 

Er beschloss, die restlichen Stunden, die ihm noch blieben, nicht zu schlafen, sondern einfach nur dazuliegen, bei ihr. Sie zu streicheln, ihren Duft einzuatmen, ihren Herzschlag zu spüren, sie einfach bei sich zu haben. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen und bei dem Gedanken, sie alleine lassen zu müssen, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. 

Es erschienen Severus nur Minuten gewesen zu sein, in denen er einfach nur dalag, als die Tür aufging.

Er sah durch das schwache Licht, dass in den Raum fiel, die Gestalt von Albus.

Severus bat ihn noch um eine Minute.

Er befreite sich vorsichtig aus Hermines Umarmung. Severus zog sich an und setzte sich dann nochmals neben Hermine, die schlafend dalag, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, der Abschied war schon schwer genug. Er lächelte gequält und strich leicht die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter, gab ihr einen Kuss und flüsterte:

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann!"

Er vernahm ein gehauchtes: „Severus", und es versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. Abermals ging die Tür auf.

„Severus, wir müssen jetzt gehen!"

„Ja, sofort!" 

Er strich ihr noch mal über das Gesicht und küsste sie ein letztes Mal. Dann stand er auf und ging leise zur Tür.

Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie war. Ein schrecklicher Alptraum hatte sie aus dem Schlaf geholt. Hermine versuchte sich daran zu erinnern.

Sie hatte Severus gesehen, wie er in einem dunklen Raum geführt wurde... dann sah sie einen grünen Blitz...wie er zusammenbrach...zu Boden fiel...regungslos...stumm..._tot_...

Hektisch drehte sich Hermine zum Bett.

„Severus?" Doch das Bett neben ihr war leer.

„Nein, bitte nicht, ich habe mich doch noch nicht verabschiedet!"

Schnell zog sie sich ein paar Sachen an und stürzte aus dem Raum.

Verstört lief Hermine durch die Gänge, suchte ihn. Er konnte einfach noch nicht tot sein! Sie wollte ihm doch noch soviel sagen...

Hermine blieb abrupt vor einer Tür stehen, aus der sie Albus raustreten sah. Er erblickte sie und erschrak leicht. Schnellen Schrittes näherte er sich Hermine.

Doch er kam zu spät. Sie sah, wie zwei Männer eine Barre raustrugen. Ein weißes Tuch verbarg die Person, die darunter liegen musste.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„NEIN!", schrie sie „NEIN! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!" Sie wollte zu ihm, ihm dieses schneeweiße Tuch von dem Körper ziehen, doch Albus hielt sie auf. 

„Es ist zu spät... du kannst nichts mehr tun!"

Hermine schlug wild um sich, sie wollte zu ihm.

„Beruhig dich Hermine! Bitte!"

Nach einiger Zeit des wilden Umherschlagens, fiel sie erschöpft zu Boden und verfiel in einen Weinkrampf. Albus beugte sich zu ihr runter und nahm sie behutsam in die Arme.

„Lass es raus, Hermine, lass alles raus! So ist es gut!"

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war und warum sie in einem weißen Nachtgewand auf der Krankenstation lag. Es war Nacht und die tiefe Dunkelheit hatte sich schon lange über Hogwarts gelegt, als sie beschloss, in seine Gemächer zu gehen. Wie in Trance hatte sie seinen schwarzen Umhang hervorgeholt, der nach einem Jahr immer noch nach ihm roch. Hermine ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und wickelte sich ihn seinem Umhang ein. Das Einzige, was ihr geblieben war... sein Umhang, sein Duft... doch auch das war vergänglich!

Im Grunde hatte sie nur sein Versprechen, dass er sie immer lieben würde und die Gewissheit, dass auch ihre Liebe für die Ewigkeit war.

Sie würde ihn sicher in ihrer Seele tragen. Hermine hatte ihre Erinnerung und ihre Erlebnis mit ihm, mit dem Mann, den sie mehr geliebt hatte als sich selber, für den sie alles getan hätte, hätte er sie nur gelassen... 

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ein kleines, unscheinbares Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen, bevor sie ihr verweintes Gesicht wieder in seinem Umhang vergrub!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_„Wenn ein geliebter Mensch von uns geht, sind es die Hinterbliebenen, die ein Leben lang mit diesem S__chmerz leben müssen..." _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So meine Lieben! Das war dann mal die keine Ahnung wievielte Abgeschlossne Story von mir! *stolz ist* 

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, trotz erheblicher Dramatik und Trauer! 

Wie immer würde ich mich über nettes Revs. Freuen, können auch keine Netten sein, konstruktive Kritik, Tomaten Werfer, alles erlaubt! *g* Freu mich über alles!

Joar, für alle die es hier erheblich zu Traurig war, können „Happy Christmas?!" Lesen... (Schleichwerbung)... auch eine Herm/Sev Story aber erheblich „fröhlicher" und MIT Happyend!

Ja... noch mal SORRY das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich muss mich neben bei noch um meine SCHEI* Abi Fächer kümmern... lernen und Fics. Sind eine schwierige Sache aber ich bekomm dat schon gebacken! ;)

Mädels, ihr seit die besten! Ihr alle bekommt einen Mega KEKS! (selbstgebacken ;) Und CURLYLEIN bekommt einen mehr da es ihr helfen soll aus ihrer Blockade! *euch alle noch mal knuddel*

Eure,

HERM.!^^


End file.
